DEMI
Demi (estilizado como DEMI) é o quarto álbum de estúdio de Demi Lovato. Foi lançado oficialmente em 14 de maio de 2013 pela gravadora Hollywood Records. Em alguns países da Oceania e Europa, o álbum foi lançado no dia 10 do mesmo mês. Vendeu 110 mil cópias em sua primeira semana nos Estados Unidos, dois mil a mais que a antiga melhor semana de vendas de Lovato, o que lhe rendeu uma estreia na terceira posição da Billboard 200. Em 2015, o álbum recebeu o Certificado de Diamante no Brasil, após atingir a marca de 160 mil cópias vendidas, tornando Lovato a primeira cantora originada da Disney a conseguir tal feito. Assim, DEMI também foi o primeiro disco internacional a conquistar este tipo de certificado em território nacional desde o 21, da Adele, em 2011. Antecedentes Lovato começou a trabalhar no disco em setembro de 2012. Na época, ela cedeu algumas entrevistas nas quais comentou sobre o rumo que o trabalho estava tomando: "álbum ainda será pop. Mas quero manter distância de EDM e dubstep. Eu gostaria de escutar instrumentos reais na rádio. Acho que há uma maneira de combinar isso com melodias cativantes. Fun. faz isso bem, assim como Gotye e Taylor Swift". As novas canções, ela afirmou, seriam "menos dance-pop" que as de Unbroken, já que não considera que esse subgênero "expresse quem é musicalmente" e que pretendia lançar algo que as pessoas "pudessem ouvir por um tempo, não apenas uma tendência" e que tivesse "emoção". Em 1 de abril de 2013, foi anunciado que o disco seria chamado apenas Demi, e sua arte da capa foi revelada; nela, Lovato é mostrada coberta com tinta corporal prateada Demi trabalhou com compositores/produtores como The Suspex (Mitch Allan e Jason Evigan), Priscilla Renea, Ryan Tedder, Emanuel Kiriakou, Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub, Savan Kotecha, Ali Tamposi, The Monsters & Strangerz, Jonas Jeberg, Anne Preven e Matt Rad no projeto. Algumas das canções serão continuações de outras já lançadas pela artista, entre elas "Skyscraper", e uma das faixas tem a participação de Cher Lloyd. Composição Lovato descreveu DEMI como "boa e velha música pop americana", que foi profundamente influenciada por seu single "Give Your Heart a Break" e sentiu as letras "super cativantes", bem como a batida da música ressoada com os fãs, que ela queria continuar a explorar no álbum. De acordo com Lovato, seu álbum anterior, Unbroken, continha músicas que ela ficou enjoada "muito mais rápido", então ela queria "ter músicas que a excitassem" em DEMI. Gêneros musicais no álbum variam de pop rock a synthpop e pop chiclete. Além de "músicas cativantes", como a faixa do mid-tempo "Without the Love", "músicas emocionais" também estão incluídas no DEMI. Isso é demonstrado em "Shouldn't Come Back" e "Warrior"; que os estados de Lovato são muito pessoais para atuar ao vivo, comparando-os com uma música de Unbroken intitulada "For the Love of a Daughter". A Billboard afirma que em "Warrior", Lovato declarou-se "uma fênix que surgiu de cinzas públicas", com letras emocionais, como: "Eu tenho vergonha, tenho cicatrizes, que nunca vou mostrar/Eu sou um sobrevivente, de mais maneiras do que você saberá". Falando em "Warrior", a cantora afirmou: "Essa música foi provavelmente a música mais difícil e fácil de escrever no álbum. Eu estava escrevendo sobre experiências pessoais, e é o tipo de música onde você não pode colocar tudo em uma canção". O tema do americanismo no álbum é evidente na faixa "Made in the USA", uma canção de amor patriótica inspirada em "histórias de amor americanas" na década de 1930. A música incorpora pop, rock e country. Baladas cruas de piano no Demi inclui "In Case", que contém letras sobre desgosto e "Nightingale". As músicas animadas "Really Don't Care" e "Something That We're Not" são produzidas para se adequar aos "tubos abruptos" de Lovato. Em junho de 2013, Lovato afirmou: "Minha vida mudou tanto. Eu sou vulnerável e honesta neste registro, como sempre quis ser. Eu estava pronta para sair da escuridão". Ela se referiu ao processo de redação do álbum como "terapêutico", afirmando ainda: "Isso me ajudou a me livrar dos meus demônios, agora sou uma guerreira. Passei por tanta coisa nos últimos anos, foi difícil de encontrar a coragem de sair e escrever sobre isso, receava que ninguém entendesse minha mensagem. Passava tanto tempo tentando descobrir o que era o certo, que me distraí ao longo do caminho por diversão e tentações e é por isso que acabei em reabilitação aos 18". Recepção Recepção Crítica Jason Lipshutz escreveu uma resenha faixa-a-faixa para a Billboard, na qual comentou que o disco é "muito mais do que apenas um álbum pop feito para vender, com o objetivo de produzir três singles para a rádio e pouco mais". Ele completou, "O mais impressionante é que Demi assume riscos. Alguns deles não dão certo - o exemplo mais evidente sendo a dançante 'Neon Lights' - mas é mais interessante escutar Lovato tomar alguns desvios de som, em canções como a melancólica 'Shouldn't Come Back' e a incitadora 'Without the Love', do que vê-la existir de forma imutável". Ele citou as faixas "Made in the USA", "Really Don't Care" e "Something That We're Not" como destaques entre as de tempo acelerado, por "encontrarem a perfeita combinação entre diversão chiclete e a voz poderosa de Lovato". No Entertainment Weekly, Melissa Maerz considerou que "o disco soa como um retorno decisivo ao teen pop", depois do amadurecimento do anterior Unbroken. Ela também escreveu que o disco não seria muito pessoal, e "até mesmo as canções confessionais, como a bela balada tocada ao piano 'In Case', não revelam muito além dos problemas comuns de garota sofrendo por amor". No Boston Globe, Marc Hirsh comparou negativamente o disco com os dois primeiros da cantora, afirmando que ela parece estar "eliminando qualquer tipo de personalidade que puder. ... DEMI soa como se Lovato estivesse ansiando por canções de sucesso, quando ela costumava soar como se estivesse criando música e se divertindo". O crítico elogiou a faixa "Something That We're Not", que descreveu como "animadora" e "espirituosa", mas considerou que "Warrior" copia outra faixa da própria cantora, "Skyscraper", "substituindo uma metáfora idiossincrática intrigante por outra bem comum". Jon Caramanica, do The New York Times, descreveu o álbum como "muitas vezes impressionante" e considerou que é em faixas em que a produção foi minimizada, como "Shouldn't Come Back" e "In Case", que a cantora se expõe mais. Bill Lamb, crítico do portal About.com, escreveu de forma semelhante que Lovato pode "ser verdadeiramente fascinante quando permite que a vulnerabilidade seja mostrada em seus vocais". Ele descreveu DEMI como "um disco pop sólido", que "não é perfeito, mas os melhores momentos são poderosos". Lamb destacou a faixa "Really Don't Care" como "uma ótima adição a uma playlist de verão". Performance Comercial O álbum estreou no número três no US Billboard 200 com vendas da primeira semana de 110.000 cópias, atrás de Modern Vampires of the City de Vampire Weekend e Love Is Everything de George Strait, tornando-se assim a semana mais alta de vendas de Lovato. No Reino Unido, o álbum estreou no número dez no UK Albums Chart, com vendas de 10.658 cópias vendidas na primeira semana. Com a estreia, tornou-se seu primeiro álbum a entrar no Top 40 no país. O álbum foi certificado ouro nos EUA em 16 de setembro de 2014. Divulgação Em 6 de maio de 2013, Lovato pediu a seus seguidores do Twitter para "destravarem" a edição padrão do disco, colocando os títulos das músicas em hashtags. Um site especial lovaticsspeeduptime.com foi lançado, exibindo todas as canções ao lado de um relógio que era adiantado enquanto os tweets eram enviados. Os áudios eram então disponibilizados no Youtube - mais tarde no VEVO. Todas as canções foram desbloqueadas dentro de quatro horas. Um e-book exclusivo do iBooks intitulado Demi (The Book) foi lançado em 11 de junho de 2013. Lovato também postou três vídeos em 13, 14 e 17 de maio de 2013 intitulado "The Story of DEMI" para falar sobre seu álbum. Demi Lovato - The Story of DEMI Episode 1 Demi Lovato - The Story of DEMI Episode 2 Demi Lovato - The Story of DEMI Episode 3 Turnê The Neon Lights Tour.png|The Neon Lights Tour Demi World Tour.png|DEMI World Tour No dia 27 de setembro em sua página do Instagram a cantora divulgou um vídeo, com o titulo de "Neon Lights" afirmando um grande anuncio para o dia 29 do mesmo mês, mais tarde naquele dia durante um live chat em sua conta no Facebook a cantora divulgou datas e o nome de sua próxima turnê como forma de promover seu álbum DEMI. A The Neon Lights Tour teve inicio em 09 de fevereiro de 2014 e passou pela América do Norte e também na América latina. No mesmo anúncio afirmava que seu próximo single seria "Neon Lights". Em 2014, com a comemoração de 1 ano do lançamento do álbum, Demi preparou uma surpresa para os fãs. No dia 9 de maio, Lovato pediu-lhes que acessassem o site "demiversary.com". Lá havia 13 velas para serem apagadas usando hashtags com título de cada música do álbum no Twitter, repetindo o mesmo feito em 2013, assim liberando uma surpresa. As velas eram apagadas conforme o número de tweets enviados com os títulos das músicas aumentavam. Em menos de 2 horas, todas as velas tinham sido apagadas e destravadas. Logo após em um live chat disponibilizado no site, a cantora anunciava as datas de suas próximas performances e surpresas que viriam ao longo da semana de comemoração. Demi citou que no dia 12 de maio seria lançada uma versão ao vivo de "Neon Lights", e no dia 13, do mesmo mês, uma versão acústica de "In Case", ambos lançados em sua conta no VEVO. A cantora também anunciou por meio do live chat, a data de lançamento do lyric video de seu quarto single "Really Don't Care", faixa extraída do álbum DEMI, em parceria com a cantora britânica Cher Lloyd. Em dezembro do mesmo ano, "Nightingale", embora não tenha sido lançada oficialmente como single, ganhou um videoclipe, segundo a cantora, como um presente natalino para os fãs: "Obrigada a todos pelo melhor ano! Meus Lovatics são realmente os melhores". No vídeo, que conta com a presença do ator Wilmer Valderrama, são mostradas cenas da cantora em turnê. Seguindo a "The Neon Lights Tour", Demi anunciou sua primeira turnê mundial, e quinta em geral, a intitulada "Demi World Tour". Iniciada em setembro e tendo o seu término em junho de 2015, possuiu 42 apresentações, com Christina Perri e MKTO nos atos de abertura. Singles * "Heart Attack" foi lançado como o primeiro single do álbum em 24 de fevereiro de 2013. A canção foi escrita por Mitch Allan, Jason Evigan, Sean Douglas e Nikki Williams, e produzida por The Suspex. O vídeo de "Heart Attack" foi filmado em 13 de março de 2013, e lançado em 9 de abril do mesmo ano. Demi cantou a música ao vivo no Good Morning America e no Jimmy Kimmel Live. Alcançou a décima posição na parada Hot 100 da Billboard, tornando-se terceira canção de Lovato a conseguir isso. Em maio de 2013, foi certificada platina nos Estados Unidos. * "Made in the USA" foi anunciada como o segundo single do álbum, a ser enviado para as rádios americanas no dia 2 de julho de 2013. A canção foi escrita por Jonas Jeberg, Jason Evigan, Corey Chorus, Blair Perkins e a própria Lovato, e produzida por Jonas Jeberg, com co-produção de Jason Evigan. O vídeo de "Made in the USA" foi filmado em março de 2013, co-dirigido pela cantora, e contou com a "participação surpresa de alguns atores". O lançamento do videoclipe ocorreu no dia 17 de julho no canal VEVO da cantora. * "Neon Lights", o terceiro single do álbum, foi anunciado em 29 de setembro de 2013 e enviada para as rádios em 05 de novembro de 2013. A canção foi escrita por Mario Marchetti, Tiffany Vartanyan, Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, e a própia Lovato, e produzida por Tedder, Zancanella. O video musical de "Neon Lights" foi filmado em outubro de 2013 e lançado dia 21 de Novembro de 2013, e contou com a participação de seus amigos e familiares. * "Really Don't Care" é o quarto e último single do álbum, canção que conta com a participação da cantora britânica Cher Lloyd. A canção foi enviada para as rádios no dia 20 de maio. A música foi escrita por Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub, Savan Kotecha, Cher Lloyd e da própria Demi Lovato. O lyric video da música foi gravado no Brasil enquanto estava de passagem com a sua turnê mundial The Neon Lights Tour e contém com participação de fãs da cantora. O clipe foi liberado no dia 26 de junho de 2014 pelo canal VEVO de Lovato. O video foi gravado na LA Pride. Demi Lovato - Heart Attack.png|Heart Attack Made in the USA artwork.jpg|Made in the USA Demi_Lovato - Neon_Lights.png|Neon Lights COVER - ReallyDon'tCare.jpg|Really Don't Care Faixas Vídeos DEMI (Official Album Trailer) The New Album DEMI - Available NOW Referências en:DEMI Categoria:Álbuns